gleefandomcom-20200222-history
List of Things With Little/No Continuity
This is a list of some of the things with little/no continuity on Glee. If something does get continuity eventually, such as Beth showing up, please remove it from the list. List 'Rachel's Diet' She claims to have had nightmares about the baby chicks' mothers coming after her after Jesse St. James and some others from Vocal Adrenaline egged her, but in The Rhodes Not Taken, she was having pepperoni pizza with Finn, even remarking that it was good pizza. Even if she was not originally a vegan, as a Jew, she should not be eating pepperoni, as it is not Kosher. 'Rachel's Age' In The Rhodes Not Taken, Rachel tells Jacob that she has had "16 years on the stage". However, in Dream On, Rachel tells Jesse that her birthday is December 18th, 1994, which would have made her 15 for all of season one and the first half of season 2. 'Puck's Community Service' We haven't seen or heard about him doing it since Never Been Kissed. 'Lauren's Ego' When Puck sang Fat Bottomed Girls to Lauren she became offended, but when he sang'' Big Ass Heart'' to her, which still makes comments about her weight, she was still flattered by then end. 'Kurt's Biological Mother' In Ballad, Kurt claims that she died ten years ago (when he would have been six). However, in Laryngitis, Burt claims that she died eight years ago (when Kurt would have been eight). 'Kurt's Wardrobe' Kurt wears extremely expensive clothes by famous designers (such as Alexander McQueen), despite his father's occupation of being the owner of a tire store. Kurt is initially an only child, but still, his wardrobe must cost thousands of dollars. 'Kurt's Language Studies' This is a well-known fact that Kurt actually learns French (Grilled Cheesus). In The Substitute, he comes during Holly's Spanish lesson, so he's not attending it. However, in Ballad, he is seen in Will's Spanish lesson telling (off) that he's in love with Finn. 'Kurt's Dancing' He was rocking it during Single Ladies ''in Preggers, even teaching the guys on the football team how to dance; however, in Sexy he suddenly doesn't know how to appear sexy or confident while dancing, and apparently he can't tell what looks awkward either. 'Boarding School or No? Kurt now goes to Dalton, a school which is about two hours away from Lima, Ohio, a long way to drive to school everyday, prompting the belief that Dalton is a Boarding school. However, in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, he mentioned going to Finn's room every night with a glass of warm milk to start conversation. '''Will's Crush On Emma In Comeback, Will says confidently that he is over Emma. However, in Blame It on the Alcohol, this is not the case. 'Mercedes/Quinn Friendship' These two were best friends in the back 9 of season one; Quinn even lived with Mercedes for a period of time. Now, they barely speak, and Quinn mostly hangs out with Santana or Brittany. 'Sam and Santana's Break Up' Santana and Sam start seeing each other in Comeback, but then in Born This Way,Santana and Dave start their bearded relationship, though Samtana is never shown to officially brokeup other than when Sam states "Probably somewhere making out with Karofsky- He can have her". 'Blaine's Stance on Romance' Blaine initially tells Kurt that he cares for him, but that he is terrible at romance and doesn't want to risk screwing anything up; however, in Blame It on the Alcohol, Blaine jumps at the chance to date Rachel Berry after their shared drunken Spin-the-Bottle kiss, despite previously claiming to be awful at romance. 'Tina's Indiviuality' In Theatricality, she expressed her feelings about being herself and knowing who she was. Then in Comeback she follows the trend set by Brittany despite only wanting to dress in gothic-esque clothes, and in Born This Way, she is shown to have insecurity about her eye color that had never come up before, and she claims that she is copying what she sees in magazines. 'Tina's personality.' In season one tina is very shy and admittidly "pushes people away". Without any explanation or warning, in season 2 she suddenly becomes the "town's biggest gossip". She automatically goes from a quiet girl with stage fright to a confident, secret spreading one. 'Tina's stutter.' Tina only ever told artie she faked a stutter, from that point forward, she no longer uses it, although she never told anyone other than Artie, yet no one seemed suprised when she spoke normally. ﻿ 'Brittany and Pregnancy' In The Power of Madonna, Brittany apologizes to Quinn (because of Quinn's pregnancy) after making an insensitive statement about how nothing bad happens to people who put out, and when Quinn goes into labor, she is seen in the background looking at her stomach and rubbing it. However, in Sexy, she believes babies come from storks. 'Brittany and My Headband' In Blame It On the Alcohol, Rachel sings the song My Headband to Finn, alone in the choir room, but in Original Song, Brittany says it's her favorite song....How did she hear it? 'Quinn's PTSD' In Special Education, Quinn is nervous before New Direction's performance at Sectionals, claiming the last time she performed at a competition she gave birth, and saying it gave her PTSD. However, in Regionals, she looks completely fine and says nothing about last year, and Regionals was the actual performance when she went into labor. Is she really over her pregnancy that quickly? 'Quinn's Due Date' In Hairography Kendra tells Terri that the baby is due around spring break. However, Rachel tells Finn in Laryngitis that Jesse is on Spring Break. Journey is 5 episodes later which must be around a month or two, and even so, in Journey, Quinn says her due date is a month after regionals; so, according to Quinn she delivered a month early, and according to Terri, she delivered a month or two late. 'Sue's Mother' In the episode Showmance, Sue says that she euthanized (killed) her "wealthy, elderly mother" . However, in Furt, Sue's mother, Doris Sylvester , comes back after killing off the last Nazi. 'Warbler's Informal Performances' In Silly Love Songs, the Warblers specifically say that they haven't performed at an unoffical venue since 1927. But in Original Song, Blaine says that the Warblers do nursing home performances all the time. 'New Directions' Budget Cuts (As Of Season Two)' In Season 2, Will claims that Coach Beiste's new football budget, which had siphoned 10% of the glee budget, had cut all of the show choir's transportation to and from events. However, New Directions has no problem getting to sectionals in Special Education; no explanation for how they were able to pay was made, and no attempts at any fundraising for the club are made until Finn sets up his kissing booth in Silly Love Songs, well after they have already competed sectionals. 'New Directions' Props' In several episodes, New Directions have not been able to do certain things, such as pay for a bus to competitions, because they have not had enough funds to pay for them. However, they still manage to buy different sets and costumes for almost every episode, that would normally cost A LOT of money, something that the New Directions do not have if they can't even pay for a 300 dollar bus to rent. 'Glee Club's Popularity/Flashmobs' In Night of Neglect , no one in Glee were able to invite people to come to the benefits, despite that they have popular characters, such as: *New Directions had a full house for their Invitational in The Rhodes Not Taken, and yet they can only scrounge up 6 audience in A Night of Neglect, the majority of which are hecklers commanded by Sue. *Yet in Born This Way, when Kurt and New Direction members sang Barbra Streisand , they can get plenty flashmobbers. Where did those people came from? Doing flashmob number needs practice. They aren't just random people with random dance moves. A flashmob is planned. And ND have the power to ask those people to join flashmob for them (and a lot too). IRL, most people would simply watch; they're too embarrassed to join. *Also, why didn't their parents go? Parents and relatives are normally the only people who go to the these kind of things, not students. Why did they not all invite their parents and family? That would have added 20-30 people. 'Brittany's Belief in Santa' Kurt had said in Grilled Chesus, that believing in God's existence is like Santa being real (due to Kurt's belief that there is no God) and Brittany did not object to Kurt's claim that Santa did not exist. Later, in A Very Glee Christmas, there was a centric theme about her belief in Santa. 'Azimio's Moral Code' Artie successfully prevents Azimio from attacking Finn because Azimio would have to go through him to get to Finn; Azimio leaves saying, "The only things saving you right now is my moral code; I don't hit crippled people", but in The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle, Azimio is the ring leader of the massive slushie attack on Artie. Artie tries to talk him out of it, but Azimio says, "This is after Artie is on the football team, cooler than he was prior to joing, so there is less reason to pick on him than before when Artie was just in the Glee club - when Azimio couldn't do it.